


I Need You To See Past The Worst Part Of Me

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Small Harry Potter Things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Author needs to get their life under control, Bad Poetry, Because I suck, Brotherly Love, Brothers, But to be honest, Forgiveness, Free Verse, Gen, He just didn't quite see, I went for that random unstructured technique, Poetic, Poetry, Regulus Black deserved better, Regulus Black is BAMF, Sacrifice, Sibling Love, Sirius Black is a dick sometimes, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, This just popped up and got written, Understanding, he sacrificed himself and never expected to be remembered, he's literally forgotten and left behind, i didn't mean to write this, it works, kind of, not really his fault, nothing really came from it except Kreacher being awesome and that horocrux being found, on another note, poem, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: Sirius Black died thinking that his brother was a Death Eater, evil (at least, to Sirius' mind). Regulus died doing something he thought would help redeem himself (to who? his brother?) but knowing that it would probably go unknown. They both meet up after death.This details what happened.(Poem form but can be read normally just written in broken lines)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Character death is Sirius, and Harry dies (after a living long life)  
> The title is from Broken Arrows by Daughtry. From this verse:
> 
> Hey  
> Show me one man that's never made mistakes  
> Oh,  
> And I'll pay  
> All of my time and every dime I made  
> But today  
> The best of intentions I lay at your feet  
> And I need you to see past the worst part of me

He died knowing that it would go  
unknown and he goes alone. The  
danger was there, ignored, disregarded  
for there was something more. It  
was not about light or dark or  
good brother and bad brother. It  
was that he had never been given a  
choice because he was a Black and  
that was that. The heir had left and  
although he was ‘perfect’, it was  
not him they had wanted. Someone  
who spoke up was wished for, someone  
who would stand up for the Black family,  
and it was not him, second best. Maybe  
being in Gryffindor had been a problem,  
but it could’ve been good. Yet the elder  
scorned them and changed. He left  
his brother alone. Alone he went,  
into a cave vastly unknown. Knowing,  
as he did, that he would die and none  
would know. He looked up to his brother,  
as all younger siblings tend to do. Unnoticed  
and belittled, he would do this for his  
brother and not for himself. Not for  
the Blacks and not for anyone else.  
He was Slytherin and petty and  
selfish and he would do this  
if only so his brother would  
love him once again.  
And  
                So  
                                He  
                                                Died.

Years later, they meet,  
changed once again and  
alike to strangers for  
all their shared blood. The  
elder one did not know of  
the other’s sacrifice and  
the younger was too  
proud to share and too  
scared to speak. Hatred  
spoke but something was  
different, whether it was  
the fact they had changed  
or the unspoken words that  
laid in the silence. The younger  
then did speak, for he could  
do this and he had always  
wished, wanted, to have his  
brother proud of him. He explained  
what he had done, what he had caused,  
and how he had always loved his  
brother, his role model. He was ignored  
and ridiculed and called attention-seeker  
and liar. Maybe that had been him  
once but it was he no longer. Had  
they met him in life perhaps  
he would now know that  
he was different. Alas, death  
had pulled them together but  
it was choices and ignorance that  
had torn them apart. Hatred and  
prejudice was hard to change and  
minds set in ways rarely differed  
from their thoughts. They had  
all the time for nothing could  
take them apart.  
And  
                So  
                                He  
                                                Waited.

Time does go again in life  
and in death. Others come  
and sometimes they go elsewhere  
or decide to leave. Yet, still  
they come and so the Saviour  
eventually came and was  
greeted with love and cheers,  
those who knew him in life  
and those who did not, alike,  
treated him with love. The  
younger brother was apart  
but not, and did not go near  
for he was suspected of  
being evil but was the unseen  
betrayal and the knife in one’s  
back. Yet it was the Saviour who  
came near and spoke to him,  
thanked him for his sacrifice  
and telling him they had won  
and he was one of the reasons  
they had. He almost cried, for  
once being believed and going  
noticed and known, no longer  
alone. The elder brother approached  
him, uncertain and unsure. He  
apologised and joked, and maybe  
it was not overly sincere and didn’t  
make up for everything. Love made  
them blind and it was love that had  
made him die.  
And  
                So  
                                He  
                                                Forgave.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't mean to write this, but it happened anyway. I was just thinking that Regulus needs some more love, so this happened. I hope people like it, I really do. It's certainly... something different. I love poetry, but I suck, but that's okay because I don't need to be good to write.  
> The first verse detailed Regulus' death and his reasons for doing what he did. The second verse details Sirius and Regulus meeting up again, but Sirius not believing Regulus. The third verse is about how Harry tells Sirius the truth and Sirius apologises to Regulus (which wouldn't make up for everything Sirius has done, to be honest) and Regulus forgives him because love (platonically, family love) doesn't have to follow logic. And Regulus has always wanted his brother (they are siblings after all).


End file.
